The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus, such as a hospital bed, for supporting a patient. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus having an adjustable foot section.
Patient support apparatuses, such as, for example, hospital beds may include sections that are expandable or retractable to vary the size of the deck. For example, a patient support apparatus may include a foot deck section to support the lower legs with the foot deck section being extendable or retractable to act as a foot prop to support the foot of a patient on the patient support apparatus. In patient support apparatuses that move to a chair egress position, such as the Hill-Rom® TotalCare® bed, which is commercially available from the Hill-Rom Company, Inc. of Batesville, Ind., U.S.A., the foot deck section may retract to prevent interference with the floor when the foot deck section is lowered to a generally vertical position.
In the prior art, when the foot deck section is lowered, the foot-end of the foot deck section is retracted to minimize the bed seat height. Varying the size of the deck can require complex combinations of mechanical and electrical components to be integrated into a bed.